Shishura's Story
by KittensRuleCats598
Summary: Shishura has come back to the Sohma house, in search of Kyo, but never finds him. She has been worried sick of him, did he leave because he hated her, did he go to get away from Kagura? She doesn't know, but all she has done is bottle up her anger, he left without a single word...
1. Chapter 1

Shishura is another Fruits Basket OC of mine, she is Hatusharu's little sister, she is the zodiac cat, and can go 'black'.

* * *

><p>So I finally made it to Shigure's place, it's been a long time.<br>I approach the door and it seems Kyo isn't back yet, what a shame I was going to make him pay for the pain he made me feel.  
>As I walk inside, Shigure notices me and comes up to say hello.<br>"So, Shishura, are you still looking for Kyo? I haven't seen him yet, oh but Yuki is here"  
>"Great, Kyo should be back, I mean it's been 4 MONTHS and he didn't even say goodbye..."<br>I walk inside and see Yuki, huh he seems well, even if he is a damn rat.  
>"Well hello Shishura. Im sorry but Kyo isn't her-" I don't want to hear him say that, I already know.<br>"Yeah I know!" I say while I tighten my fist "Do you know how freaking long I have looked for him!? He NEVER told me he was going to leave! I think Kyo had never loved me, he would had said something, but no h-he just left me here to all alone!" Tears start to well up in my eyes as I say it.  
>I run off afterwards, I can run faster than Yuki and Shigure, they will never catch me, but little did I know a familiar face was out of sight and he listened to every word I said...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I got back to Rin's house (She is Rin's best friend), I ran into my room and start to cry into my pillow.  
>Rin heard me and came in, "Shishura, why are you cying, oh you didn't find Kyo did you?" "No, and I turned 'black' and ran away" I said while my face was buried into the pillow.<br>"Shishura, do you want me to get Haru, he could find him for you." Rin tried to calm me down, but I just got sadder and madder.  
>"NO I don't want that little idiot near me again!" I start to calm down after I said that.<br>"But you can get Haru, he might calm me down a bit more" I sat up wiping away my tears.  
>"Ok, I will be back soon" Rin walks out of the house, I was home alone, at least for 5 minutes.<br>I heard a knock at the door a few moments later, "Hmm must be Yuki or Shigure, they always know where I go after I go 'black'"  
>I walk up to the door, but as I look out, I saw a person I didn't expect, it was Kyo."Hm it's been a while huh Shishura" Kyo said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.<br>I freeze and staring at him,my fists clench, and my anger was building up, Kyo notices and flinches.  
>'Crap I forgot, she's Haru's sister, and she can also go 'black' Kyo thinks.<br>After a minute just staring at each other, I crack.  
>"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?! YOU LEFT ME AND NEVER TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING, DID YOU JUST THINK A WHILE AWAY FROM ME WOULDN'T MAKE ME THINK YOU LEFT ME?! YOU BETTER GET YOUR LITTLE A** HOME OR I WILL KICK YOU AWAY!"<br>'Damnit, I thought she would have forgave me, well I'll try to stand here, she wouldn't actually kick me out, right?' Kyo just stands there hoping I won't kick him.  
>"Fine have it your way" I say with a smirk.<br>'Oh sh** I should move, she was stronger than me, why couldn't I just train harder?!' But Kyo keeps his spot.  
>"Ok I did warn you after all" I kick him as hard as I can in the back of the leg making his legs buckle and he collapsed. "Wow you are still weaker then me? Ok, let's see how much more you can take"<br>I kick him in the chest, a little lighter, I mean I don't want to have him sue me for breaking bones.  
>I grab his shirt collar pulling him up, as I was about to punch him, someone pulled me back. "Man, I didn't think you would hurt him this much."<br>'Oh great Haru comes to save the day' I think.  
>I look back at Kyo who is starting to cough, man maybe I went too far, nah he did deserve it after all.<br>"Kyo you all right" Haru asks."I just kicked in the leg and chest, of course I'm fine" Kyo says sarcastically.  
>"Well maybe you should have said you were leaving, I wouldn't have hurt you that hard" I'm still in my 'black' form, Haru is holding me back, he is stronger then me after all.<br>"Shishura, why did you hurt him" Hold on, is he talking to me like I'm a 7 year old?!  
>"Well hmm let me think, oh I hwurt this meawn man because he was meawn to me" I said in the most childish tone I could make, I even made the best childish face I could make, I even had the lip pouting too.<br>"*sigh* Shishura really what's the reason?"  
>"OH you want the real reason, ok, Kyo left me for 4 months, I TRIED looking for him, I never found him, no note to me why he left, no telling me why he left. I cried, I thought he left me!"<br>"Shi-Shishura, I le-left to go to the mountains, I went to train to get better than y-you"  
>'Wait Shishura always liked being the best, why did I say that'<br>"So you just wanted to beat me, huh, makes me feel unwanted" I say as I run up to Rin's room.  
>"Kyo, you know Shishura wants to win at EVERYTHING right, she's even taller than you, by 14th of a inch."  
>"Yeah, yeah, I know, okay, she wants to win at everything, I just wasn't thinking."<br>"Well, it seems she won't forgive you for a while, you really scared her you know, she was crying all damn month, but she just snapped one day and realized she didn't need you."  
>"Oh come on Haru, she really thinks I abandoned her?!"<br>"Yeah" "Well crap, I need to try to tell her that I still need her."  
>Rin walks up to them, "Look Kyo, I tried to tell her to get down here but she just won't listen, you really changed her."<br>"*sigh* looks like I just have to get to school now"  
>"Wait, you go to the high school? That's a perfect plan to get you together, she has been saying she wants to go to school anyway."<br>"Yeah, yeah that will surely work, I just hope I can get a hold of her though."  
>"Ok, I'll go calm her down" Rin goes upstairs to her room.<br>"Shishura? Are you okay now?"  
>"Yeah, I'm tried though, how badly did I hurt Kyo?"<br>"Well, he is still on the ground, I don't think you broke anything though"  
>"Good, I'm just going to sleep now, can I sleep her, please Rin."<br>"Fine, but for the love of God NO snoring OK"  
>"Yeah,yeah just let me sleep"<br>"K, well have a good nap"  
>I was already asleep when she got downstairs, the only dream that would come up was when me and Kyo first met...<p> 


End file.
